writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
DBD Abyss: In need of a better name Pt 2
Chapter 2: Out of the Nether and into the fire Let's continue where we left off... As Hope sets the falcon down she looks over to the crashing ship, "Please make it Andrusiv. As she finishes her sentence she looks over to the beach to see a warthog fly out and over their heads. “AWWWWW YEAH WOOHOO!” shouts Andrusiv as he soars past them and crashes into a rock “Damn it.” He says as he climbs out the wrecked ‘hog “You made it!” She screams as she runs up and hugs him, their armour clashes with a might thud "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm one badass mother fucker" He says triumphantly. "How did you make it off?" Asks Niles "I went back to the hangar because i knew we had a load of hogs left over from our supply dock so i just lit the fuse and punched it, the force of the explosion did the rest" He says smugly "Impressive." Says Daltroy adjusting his turret "This thing's killing me." He throws it to the ground where it clashes against his battle armour "We may have to go back to the Nether, I left some stuff on there that can't be lost no matter what. We also need some supplies" Andrusiv jumps for the falcon "Kayla, Niles on me, Troy set up defense" "Will do" He replies as Kayla and niles jump onto the falcon Andrusiv swings it round and flies to the sinking ship "When we land we have 3 minutes to get in and out. Kayla you're on ammo and weapons, Niles you're getting camping stools." "Camping stools?" he asks puzzled "I ain't sitting in no warthog all night" He replies sternly Kayla and Niles both nod and watch as they set down cautiously on the ship. They all jump off and head off for their supplies "Wait, where do i find camping stools?" He asks himself "IN THE SUPPLY ROOMS" Andrusiv yells "Oh yeh, derp" he replies and runs off Kayla runs through the ship as the corridors collapse diving out the way of a falling beam which falls through to Niles and pins him against the wall with Kayla completely oblivious as she rounds the corner and finds the weapon supply "This is good.." She says loading her weapons and returning top side "Andrusiv, Niles respond you got 1:30 left on the clock get back up here now." She radios out "Ka... Kayla." Niles responds weakly "Oh my god Niles are you Ok?" She gasps "I need help I'm stuck under a beam, where's Andrusiv?" he responds "I'll send him there" She says firmly "ANDRUSIV RESPOND NOW!" She yells Andrusiv is in the fuel reserves "Ow, What do you want?" He yells She's in tears "Niles, he's hurt and you got a minute left on the clock you gotta get down there and help him." Andrusiv leaves the fuel reserves and heads for niles "It's alright buddy i got ya" He lifts the beam of Niles and throws it almost losing his balance. "Thanks man." He grabs onto Rich as he drags him up to the top deck where Kayla is already in the air "Oh my god Niles are you OK?" She says oblivious to Andrusiv having rescued him "I'm fine let's get out of here" He replies as Andrusiv straps him onto the falcon The plate he's standing on collapses forcing him to run from the falcon. "This is to unstable you can't wait for me" He says saluting them and forces Kayla and Niles to leave without him. He runs through the decks diving over gaps and dodging debris and finds a jetpack "Meh, close enough" He begins to run back up top side and launches only for the jetpack to fault forcing him to land in an old hangar "What the hell is this..." He stares into the base's contents Back with Kayla "TROY GET A MED KIT READY!" She orders. "I heard I have it set up just land and we can get him in" She lands the falcon and unbuckles Niles helping him limp into the base Previous chapter Next chapter Category:Stories